familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5322296-20130613191947
Do toi toia XD Lol xDDDDD wiesz ja ogarniam że kolor oczu moze się zmienić...moje z zielonych stały się niebieskie a potem szare a teraz znowu robią się niebieskie xD juz njedługo skończę z fioletowymi chyba XD ale weź w NBA 0.001% ogarnia Ankle break a Akash to robi jakby tę umiejętnośc nabył z mlekiem matuli o_o chyba że Akashi to GMO xD zresztą Mukkun to też wybryk natury (i za to go kocham ale cicho nic nje mówiłam xD) Mam tampony, kanapki i krówki..w sensie cukierki-krówki X3 zawodowe wywracanie stołu xD coś jak moje rzucanie ławką albo nożownictwo nożyczkami xD 166? Jaka ty jesteś kawaii niuziu....ekhem...wiesz, to normalny wzrost dla przykładnej młodej kobiety XD ja jem jak chłop, siły mam jak chłop więc co w klatę nje poszło to w kości xD *le wspomina wuefistkę "Elizka jest leniem ale jak jej zależy to jak tą piłką pierdo*nie to się posrać można" XDDDD tsaaa xD* *wkłada tampony do nosa zanim odpali linka* OH GOD XDDDDD ja to wiedziałam kiedy sobie krówki kupić xD to przeznaczenie mówię wam xD CHCE JEGO PIŻAME (jego przy okazji też xD) btw. czy ja dobrze widzem? *mord w oczach* jakiś pieprzony fangirl chyba uraczył go porannym sms'em z pobudką i przypominajką o myciu zębów -.-'' *wyciąga BN* ale ja też tak mam..mnie też służba znajomi budzą do szkoły XD i też mi pomagają w nauce..taka kolej losu jak to się mówi "dwóch idiotów nawzajem pomagających sobie to zuy pomysł xD" *wiem nje ma takiego powiedzenia xD co jak co, ale mundurki Yousen też mają fajne...ale jednak Teikou najlepsze *-* ja ce mundurki u mnie w szkole xD i to nje jakieś kijowe kamizelki z koziej dupy tylko true mundurki *zakosiłaby chłopakowi spodnie xD* o: ah to ten skurczysyn XD to jakie jest wg ciebie najgorsze z możliwych scenario? xD weź to mi zalatuje Naruto xD Akashi niczym Saskłacz będzie chciał mordu i zemsty a potem i tak wróci z podkulonym ogonem i wszyscy go przyjmą niczym Jezusa w dom i będzie happy end? No serio? xD Akashi ma tok myślenia stereotypowego gimbusa: Zawsze mam racje zawsze wygrywam jestem w uj dorosły ale będę emosował jak przegram....no ludzie trzymajcie mnie xD Nje nje, po prostu Kotarou to mój ulubieniec z Rakuzana, tylko tyle XD *le zawisa na łbie Mukkuna dusząc go* GOMENASAAAAI ><'' Mura-chin ma głos jakby mutacja go ominęła i był wiecznie zakatarzony ale kij z tym i tak me uszy przechodzą orgazm jak tylko go słyszę xD Kuroko jest nijaki ale na jakiejś płaszczyznie czuję z nim więź bo mnie też cały świat olewa więc się wyżywam w internecie xD Kuroko i Akasha na tle innych panów z KNB spokojnie można zaliczyć jako shoty xD moje zdanie proszę nje bić >o< Tak tak bo Badassy zawsze są na topie XD Tak tak, wysoki facet to dobry facet XD true true ja to bym chciała obaczyć takiego Akasha w realu i mu dobitnie wygarnąć jakim jest niewyżytym mentalnie idiotą XD mwahaha XDDD No bo to prawda Cherrycchi~ weź se Inazumę Eleven ogarnij tam to kurde zanim cokolwiek zrobią muszą wygłosić długą niczym Pan Tadeusz nazwę ataku, no ludzie xD nje wyobrażam sobie Kuro-china biegającego na boisku i krzyczącego co rusz "Phantom Shot" "Misdirection" no ludzie XD wszędzie bishów...to bym podważyła chyba że Kapitan(?) ekipy Yousen to wg ciebie bisz to okej, ja nje oceniam ._. Magia anime XD bo w anime każdy jest gejem chociaż o tym nje wie i każdy ma sąsiada shinigami lub psychopatę, a podczas inwazji zombie uczennice będą się bronić swoimi cyckami ~~ Magia anime mówię wam~~ a kto nje chce? -.- Hataraku miałam oglądać ale tak jakoś mentalnie nie czuję się na siłach do oglądania jakiegokolwiek anime odkąd skończyłam Nazo to Kanojo X Ah ten fetysz był zajebisty <333 xD Utapri? to to co się zrobiło super cukierkowe ostatnimi czasy? Ja do cukierkowości nic nie mam, ale czasami nawet po słodyczach ma się dość.... wróc... żartowałam xD Oh jak smutno *ironia w głosie* ja w lipcu jadem na obóz "mangowy" razem ze znajomą trafię , znając życie, do pokoju z trzema spoconymi pseudoyaoistkami które będą mnie budzić o poranku odgłosami rodem z Boku no Pico x_x Ajm soł hepi abałt it ~~ albo mnie Devvicchi zgodnie z obietnicą zgwałci w nocy i wrócę do Mukkuna z rozwalonym pasem cnoty dumnie obwieszczając "Aj lost maj werdżiniti" a potem będę rozsyłać sms'y po świecie z nowiną "jestem w ciąży ale kij wie z kim" tak moja wyobraźnia działa na pełnych obrotach xD